We went to free A$AP Rocky. What we found was disturbing.
On July of 2019, A$AP Rocky was arrested in Stockholm, Sweden because of alleged assault. However, because Rocky and his team originally didn’t want to fight, and the attackers kept on pushing them to fight, this already seems like a bullshit arrest. But that’s just the beginning. Rocky has been staying in a inhumane prison where there’s piss and shit all over the place, and his roommate is mentally insane and known to attack and even kill other inmates. The guards have gotten away with killing inmates for no good reason whatsoever, and his lawyers were denied access because the guards didn’t want them to see the conditions. They even went as far as to raid his manager team’s apartment and arrest everyone. Naturally, these types of conditions are gonna cause people to go ape shit, especially since Sweden is suppose to be a “liberal democracy”. On July 13, 2019, me and over hundreds of people were going to raid the prison and free Rocky and his management team. However, what we found was much worse than anyone could ever thought. We started at 3 AM by traveling to a small Swedish town called Gimo, which is where Rocky and his team were being held. We got in by blowing up the gates and then just running into the building. Most of us were armed with pistols and assault rifles, and some were carrying axes, hammers, and even a flamethrower! The guards were severely outnumbered, and they were massacred by the raiders. This is when things started to go downhill, as the conditions in the prison were much worse than the media had reported. There were dead, malnourished corpses everywhere we went, and there was many infested parasites and rats. The place looked like it has never been cleaned in its lifetime, and it smelled like shit, blood, and dead bodies combined. But I’ve haven’t even described the prisoners. It’s clear that they’ve lost all sanity in the place. They were malnourished beyond belief, and they were constantly mumbling something none of us could understand. We were stunned that Sweden was able to get away with this shit. People started recording on their phones to document the reality of this hellhole. While searching, I started hearing a scratching sound coming near the end of a corridor. It was dark and we used a bunch of flashlights just to see five feet. I then heard this: “h... help...” It was Rocky. We all went and broke down the door and... Rocky... Rocky barely resembled himself. The only thing that can describe his condition was a living corpse. We saw another dead person who was beyond recognition. We picked up Rocky’s fragile body and took him out of the prison ASAP (no pun intended). While we drove out of there, we kept asking what happened. Here is a transcript of these questions: Raider: Where is the management team? Rocky: they... died... Raider: How? Rocky: poison... they poisoned them... Raider: What about that other dead body? Rocky: i... i... killed him... Raider: Why are they doing this to you? Rocky: they... torture... experiment... kill... Raider: Rocky, stay with me, god damnit! Are you gonna be okay? Rocky: no... i’m going to see... dad... At this point, Rocky stopped breathing. Desperate to save his life, we drove straight to a hospital near Harg. The doctors did everything they could, but on 7:45 AM, Rocky had passed away from malnourishment and a bunch of diseases that plagued his body. He was 30 years old. Since the Swedish government is doing everything they can to hide this, this is likely the first time you’ve heard about Rocky’s death. However, it’s only a matter of time before the truth is finally revealed. When that does happen, we need to boycott Sweden and it’s shitty policies so that they can finally change the way they handle things, and especially when foreigners are in their country. We need to do this for the citizens, the the politics, the reputation, and most importantly, for the justice of A$AP Rocky. Category:Creepypasta Category:Rappers Category:A$AP Rocky Category:For The Shadow Reader